Yo soy el único dios
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Wesker entre la línea de su inmensa locura crea un escenario apocalíptico de entre muchos, lo que no sabía es de la existencia de un villano más allá de sus capacidades que trataría de conquistar el mundo y ser el Dios que Albert quería ser.
1. El inicio de todo

Albert Wesker consiguió algo que deseaba con toda su alma desde hace mucho tiempo, ser un dios que controlara el mundo junto a sus iguales, supervivientes que fueran compatibles como huéspedes de Uroboros: un virus mortífero que acabaría convirtiendo en muerte a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara. No sólo él era anfitrión de tal genocidio. A Albert muy poco le importaba el dinero, era lo de menos sabiendo que se encontraban perros muertos de hambre dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por unos cuantos centavos, unos de esos seres estúpidos eran los "Black Dragon", personas que no dudaron en participar creando coordenadas exactas para la llegada de los misiles que esparcieran el virus.

Pobre hombre... su creación, su nuevo mundo, todo fue reducido a escombros cuando "ellos" aparecieron de la nada.

Portales verdes y oscuros llegaron desde el cielo, empezó a llover sangre muy fina, el apestoso aroma de centenares de cuerpos putrefactos que hace momentos antes eran gente que hacían sus actividades cotidianas se encontraban por todas las calles. Sin duda alguna un excelente escenario teniendo como protagonista a un loco pero a la vez alguien que lo tenía todo planeado.

De los portales aparecieron criaturas de dientes puntiagudos y brazos con espadas filosas que salían debajo de su piel, estas devoraban a todo superviviente, al igual que resultaban infectados por seres gigantes con gusanos oscuros y aspecto asquerosos. Todo era un auténtico caos, y no precisamente el que Wesker deseaba.

A su vez el hombre en lugar de enojarse, de tomar un objeto y dar su ira contra este, se dedicó a mirar, le era algo bizarro y atractivo ver cómo estas criaturas y sus creaciones se comían entre sí, pero había algo más, algo que que era la cereza en este pastel de muerte y destrucción. De un momento a otro comenzó a interesarse por ese tipo tan extraño de criaturas que parecían sacadas de una película de ficción. Decidió llamar a una de sus grandes espías a tomar una muestra de la sangre de esos seres tan deformes, Ada Wong (Nótese que este puede no ser su verdadero nombre para proteger su identidad) aceptó con gusto a cambio de un gran pago ir y llevar consigo muestras intactas de fluidos o algo lo suficientemente bueno para experimentar.

La hermosa mujer asiática se dispuso a ir a un helicóptero, su destino era ir a un centro*, lugar donde todo era perfecto para poderlo considerar un gran genocidio, los cuerpos podridos tanto de personas como de esos seres tan extraños creaban un aroma demasiado asqueroso, las moscas iban y tomaban un festín de carne y sangre a todo lo que se le cruzara. No era extraño o algo nuevo ese tipo de ambiente para Ada, sus anteriores misiones la mandaban desde los alcantarillados hasta panteones profanando lápidas con el fin de encontrar algo de utilidad.

Llegó, tomó su pistola y no dudó en pegarle un tiro en la cabeza a la primer criatura salida de esos portales. Le era demasiado fácil, un simple adefesio con dientes afilados y cuchillas no la iba a matar. Tomó una jeringa y la insertó en el cuello del monstruo, un "finiquito" salió de los labios de Wong. De entre los muertos salió una joven, se notaba muy mal herida, tenía sangre en todo su cuerpo, de su piel habían zonas donde la carne se podía ver latente, esta gritó por ayuda. Ada decidió ignorarla, no iba a desperdiciar una bala en alguien que pronto moriría.

Volvió a subir al helicóptero, desde abajo veía a esa extraña mujer gritar por ayuda, recibiendo un silencio seco como respuesta. Volvió con Wesker sin mostrar arrepentimiento a alguien que pronto terminaría como un zombi más.

La historia no había acabado para esa débil civil, se arrastró hasta lo que parecía ser la figura de un hombre, este la cargó, notando que aún ella vivía y la llevó hasta su automóvil, donde la trasladaría a un sitio aparentemente abandonado.

Ada llegó y con una pícara sonrisa enseñaba la muestra de sangre, la entregó y extendió su mano con el fin de tomar un maletín repleto de dinero, pero lo que recibió fue algo muy distinto, una bofetada. Wesker la tomó del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla.

—¿Pero es que eres estúpida? Como si fuera a pagarle a alguien que va y hace algo tan fácil como conseguir sangre, debes agradecer ahora que me doy a la decisión de dejarte vivir —Entre grandes risas Wesker habló, poniendo más fuerza en su mano. —Lárgate, vete de aquí, ya no requiero de tus servicios.

Ada fue lanzada al suelo, tratando de recuperar aire y fuerza, en cuanto pudo salió de aquél edificio y subió a un automóvil, teniendo como objetivo planear su venganza en otra ocasión donde su estado le fuera favorable. Esta recibió una llamada de un extraño, sin temor ni miedo contestó.

Se trataba del mismísimo Kano, líder de un conocido grupo criminal, ¿Por qué?, eso se preguntó Ada al escuchar su voz cuando le comentaba una propuesta, ejecutar a un hombre que según este, los estaba molestando en varios de sus negocios, Ada no lo comprendía muy bien, si bien ya había matado a muchas personas no lograba procesar del todo esas palabras, de igual forma aceptó, no venía nada peligroso juntarse con los malos si obtenía algún beneficio, sabía que eran personas descaradas sin ética alguna pero los podía hacer polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el punto de encuentro, un parque de diversiones a las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, el dúo de desconocidos estaban tratando de recuperar fuerzas en la habitación de un piso deshabitado, había lo básico en ese sitio: una cama, un baño, alimentos, la jovencita había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no se encontraba del todo bien. Las paredes destruidas, la pintura gastada y un extraño aroma eran curiosos.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué tal? —Habló el policía en tono amistoso, ella lo observaba de arriba para abajo.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres? —Temerosa preguntó ella, alejándose de el hombre vestido con camisa azul. Era evidente que era más aterrador estar con un desconocido.

—Mi nombre es Kurtis Stryker, formaba parte del cuerpo de policías de Nueva York, eres la primera persona viva que veo a kilómetros ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Stryker extendiendo su mano hacia la de la joven.

—Soy Dinah, Dinah Graham, estaba muriendo, todo se tornó tan borroso, hasta que alguien se paró frente a mí y me rescató, me sentí realmente tranquila y segura —Respondió recordando cada coda que pasó antes de caer abatida.

—Bien, ya me lo agradecerás después, tenemos que irnos, un compañero mío está siendo atacado y me ha pedido ayuda, sería bueno que tuviera compañía en mi camino, claro, si quieres quedarte aquí para ser asesinada brutalmente por esos gusanos puedes estar en este lugar.

—¡No! No voy a arriesgarme de nuevo a estar sola, eres policía, seguro hay un arma para mí

—¿Confías en un desconocido?

—Me has salvado, creo es un avance ¿No? igual podemos conocernos

—Vamos

Y emprendieron su viaje hasta un parque de diversiones, lugar donde estaba siendo torturado Kabal, ex miembro del grupo criminal que provocó ese colapso mundial. Ahora más de una persona estaría envuelta en esa red que los atrapó en el momento equivocado. El sujeto no duraría mucho hasta la llegada de ese no invitado.


	2. Distinta raza, mismo sentir

Kano lo observaba, enterrando un pequeño puñal en la pierna del que consideraba su amigo, incluso un hermano pero todo acabó. El australiano sabía los sentimientos de Kabal hacia Stryker, sabía que era algo irrompible, si uno moría el otro iría por el mismo camino: No paraba de decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba, ése rencor guardado por años finalmente fue liberado haciendo sufrir al ex Black Dragon. Él no se mancharía las manos matando a ese infeliz, era muy bajo, quería que alguien hiciera ese trabajo sucio, no importaba la ley y su peso sabiendo cómo el mundo moría. Wong llegó, ése típico aire que traían consigo nubes en su totalidad negras y lluvia, los árboles gritaban con las ráfagas que se aproximaba se movían sin control. Era macabro, más estando en un parque de diversiones donde habían pequeños infantes en el suelo sin responder, todos muertos al igual que sus padres que yacían comiéndolos o quedándose inmóviles. Ada se acercó, interactuó con el líder del Black Dragon, llevando así a un intercambio de palabras.

Por otro lado estaba Kabal, preso en un desagradable, sucio y estrecho baño, atado a unas cuerdas que unían sus manos, delante de él había un miembro del grupo criminal, atento a que el policía no se escapara, a un lado de Kabal habían trozos de vidrio, con su pie los arrastraba mientras se aventajaba de la distracción que tenía aquél miembro con un pequeño móvil, mismo que no paraba de sonar. Tomó el trozo de material transparente y comenzó a cortar poco a poco, era extraño, se escucharon alborotos en la parte exterior. Alguien atacaba, el hombre dejó de mirar a Kabal y salió, ése era su momento.

Cortó lo más rápido y se liberó, por una ventanilla alcanzó a ver a una mujer de rojo, no notó bien sus facciones pero estaba en un aprieto, Kabal escuchó pasos, optó por estar en la misma posición de antes y fingió estar atado, cuando el guardia volteó, el policía lo agarró por la espalda y le rompió el cuello, tomó el pequeño móvil y llamó a Stryker.

—No seas estúpido amor, he matado a más personas en el mismo lugar y tiempo, no creo que sean ustedes un reto bola de idiotas —Habló Wong entre risas, causando enojo en el hombre del ojo bonico.

—Pedazo de zorra ¿Quién te crees para dirigirte así? Te enseñaré modales.

—¿Qué puedo aprender de ti, patán? Vamos perra de Wesker, quiero ver qué tienes y lo poco mucho que vales —Al terminar le rodearon muchos hombres con cuchillas o armas en mano. Ada sólo reía para notar como uno de ellos le trató de tirar sólo para ser víctima de un disparo en la cabeza, sí que sería fácil cargarse uno a uno. No contó con la habilidad de Kano en su ojos que permitía lanzar rayos láser, uno dio al brazo de la asiática, quemándolo. El alocado hombre tomó un cuchillo con el simple objetivo de romper literalmente el corazón de Ada, con anhelo de enterrarlo y hacerle lo mismo que a muchas personas que se le acercaban. Kabal salió, tomó una granada cegadora y la lanzó contra el grupo, tomó a Wong y escapó con ella hacia la profundidad del bosque.

* * *

—Y bien ¿Qué ha dicho tu amigo? —Preguntó Dinah, recargando una pequeña pistola en mano.

—Digamos que hay un... pequeño cambio de planes, conozco un sitio que está muy cerca de esta solitaria carretera, es de noche y creo que...

El automóvil chocó,s las ruedas habían sido ponchadas y el motor había sacado humo, detrás de los pedazos del vehículo había un anciano que tenía un aura verde, sacó poco a poco los cuerpos de Stryker y Dinah, ambos inconscientes con demasiada sangre en sus ropas.

—¡Baraka! Toma a estas... cosas y llévalas a los calabozos, si uno muere puedes devorarlo, poco serán útiles —Ordenó el viejo hombre de larga cabellera blanca y túnica azul.

—Como ordene, amo Shang Tsung —Contestó el tarkata, arrastrando a los dos humanos hacia un portal, algo muy malo iba a suceder.

* * *

Kabal corría lo más que podía, atravesaba los cuerpos de animales podridos y trozos de árboles caídos por los relámpagos para perder a los miembros del Black Dragon, Ada sí que pesaba para ser tan delgada, la china despertó, pidió ser bajada a lo que el policía aceptó.

—Gracias guapo, ahora te enseñaré un pequeño truco que no me canso de usar, ven y toma mi mano —Pidió, él hombre mayor tomó el brazo de la chica de rojo y voló, Ada sacó un lanza garfios y ambos terminaron encima de un árbol, un tanto menos peligroso que quedar en el suelo siendo perseguidos a muerte, los montones de matones se desvanecieron en la neblina —Así que, policía por lo visto, ¿Quieres bajar o prefieres ser calcinado por un rayo? Tú decides.

—Bueno, creo que alejarse de este lugar es mejor que nada.

—Excelente —Y de un salto bajaron, cayendo en el lodo, Ada le miró —¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?

—Debemos buscar refugio en algún sitio seguro —Propuso Kabal, mirando a varios lados entre la lluvia y espesa neblina que no paraba de bajar.

—Escucha.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que debo oír? —Desconcertado habló.

Alguien gritaba, era una chica que estaba siendo atacada por una repugnante criatura repleta de gusanos, a la orilla en una carretera se encontraba pidiendo ayuda. El policía por instinto decidió acudir, se acercó con un cuchillo en mano y atacaba al monstruo mientras que con esfuerzo esa mujer joven pelirroja salía, gritó a Kabal para sacarla lo más rápido posible: al hacerlo la motociclista dejó caer una pequeña bomba. Se alejaron para ver con asombro cómo ese asqueroso ser explotaba en miles de pedazos.

—¡¿Por qué está pasando esto?! —Muy enojada hablaba ella, limpiando su chaqueta roja del líquido negro y viscoso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el policía, ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

—He tenido días peores muchas gracias —Tomó la mano del policía para ser alzada —Claire, Claire Redfield, ¿Con quién tengo el gran placer de hablar?

—Soy... —Trató de contestar pero fue interrumpido por Ada.

—Eso no importa mucho guapo, ya tendrán otra oportunidad para relacionarse ¿Les importaría buscar un sitio seguro? —Pidió, los supervivientes le miraban raro —Vamos, el mundo se fue por el caño y lo mínimo que debemos hacer es seguir vivos, conozco a un agradable sujeto que puede ayudarnos y tú querida, tú lo conoces muy bien...

—¿Perdón? No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar y no sé de qué hablas —Algo disgustada dijo Claire, cruzada de brazos.

—Sí que eres torpe, como sea, propongo que vayamos hasta él y nos agrupemos ¿Les parece? —Sugirió Wong, Claire y Kabal miraban sus ojos mutuamente confundidos, tomaron la motocicleta de Redfield y se aventuraron hasta la ciudad de Tall Oaks.

* * *

Mientras tanto Stryker se despertó en un pequeño calabozo entre rejas oxidadas, estaba sucio y sangriento, su ropa se encontraba desgarrada y faltaban grandes pedazos, tenía la piel manchada de lodo y vaya que olía mal, delante de él estaba Dinah atada de brazos y piernas totalmente desnuda, ella estaba más herida, seguía inconsciente.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —Se dijo a sí mismo Kurtis, golpeando las rejas con sus puños.

—¿Hace falta responder? Aquí te vas a morir si el estúpido de tu amigo "Kabal" no viene, el muy idiota se metió en asuntos que no le favorecían, nos quitó a una posible aliada y ahora tú mi querido amigo, tú y esa zorra pagarán aquello —Imperativo respondió Shang Tsung, enterrando pequeños cuchillos en las piernas de la chica.

—¡¿Qué te hemos hecho?! No sabemos quién eres y tampoco lo que quieres, no sé de qué "Asuntos" hablas.

—Te lo mostraré mi pequeño e insignificante esclavo —Y creó una esfera donde mostraba a Kabal tomando de los brazos a Ada mientras la alejaba de un grupo de personas y se la llevaba al bosque —¿Ahora lo ves? Si quieres seguir vivo quiero que llames al entrometido ese y que lo obligues a venir aquí pero, de lo contrario si te rehusas, voy a hacer sangrar a ésta como la cerda que es, tú decides.

* * *

—¿Kabal? —Habló Stryker sosteniendo un celular —Necesito un pequeño favor tuyo.

—¡Stryker! ¡En dónde estás que no te veo! He conocido a muchas personas y... —Dijo contento antes de ser interrumpido.

Shang Tsung con un cuchillo rodeaba el cuello de Dinah justo en frente de el policía, obligándole s responder bien.

—Tus aventuras son para después, voy a verte a las afueras de la Catedral de Tall Oaks, ahí nos encontraremos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Algo te sucede?

—Sólo haz lo que te digo, por favor...

—¿Kurtis? ¿Kurtis Stryker? ¿Estas ahí? —Preguntó, la larga línea de corte sonaba por parte del otro dispositivo, habían colgado la llamada.

—¿Pasa algo señor policía? —Preguntó Ada, estando a un lado de Leon.

—Tenemos otra parada —Respondió, muy confundido.

—¿Más supervivientes? ¡Genial! —Dijo Leon, con una gran sonrisa, habló a otros supervivientes que le acompañaban.

—Pero Leon, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos salir de aquí —Dijo Helena, tomando de un brazo a Kennedy.

—¿Qué podemos perder? No debemos dejar a nadie atrás y lo sabes —Respondió muy serio Leon.

—Ya tenemos suficientes personas aquí, no nos daremos el lujo de llevar más

—¿De qué va? Tranquila, ponte a pensar que quizás tú puedas estar en sus lugares.

Y subieron a una camioneta grande, había un policía que los seguía, Michael decía llamarse, junto a él estaba una chica, Nancy fue con el nombre que se presentó. A un lado de ella otras dos mujeres más. Megan y Jennifer: una pareja de lesbianas que buscaba algún sitio seguro. Todos subieron al vehículo para llegar a la catedral de Tall Oaks. Inevitables sorpresas todo se llevarían.

**Nota aclaratoria: Jennifer, Nancy, Michael y Megan son personajes de la saga Resident-Evil y Capcom a los que daré desarrollo con el avance del fic, Dinah es el único personaje por el momento mostrado de mi propiedad, los demás como Stryker, Kabal y Shang Tsung como otros que iré mencionando del mismo videojuego son de Mortal Kombat y Netherrralm Studios.**


	3. Un nuevo ambiente

—Pero mira, Megan, ¿Cómo es posible que estemos vivas? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo después de esto, amor? —Habló una curiosa chica: Jennifer Peace, ella tenía una gran perspectiva de sí junto a su amada. Su vestimenta informal quedaba adecuada a su personalidad, tan alegre, feliz y sin perder la cordura a pesar de las circunstancias.

—¡Por supuesto! estando contigo no tengo nada por qué temer, ahora bien ¿A dónde vamos, querido? —Megan Travis con entusiasmo preguntó a Kabal, era hora de saber a dónde se dirigían con personas que ni siquiera conocía.

El joven Kabal optó por dirigirse a las afueras de Tall Oaks, la ciudad no era un buen sitio para quedarse, de hecho y de forma muy irónica, no había ningún sitio en el que era seguro quedarse, seguramente los gobiernos preparaban algo grande, evacuaciones, exterminio de ciudades afectadas con bombas... lo mismo sucedido en ciudades como Willamette, Colorado, Raccoon City, Fortune City, Terragrigia y otras más donde los zombis invadieron y asesinaron a miles de inocentes. Tall Oaks no sería la primera ni la última ciudad bombardeada por grandes mandos, lo mejor era alejarse de este triste lugar. Helena Harper antes de que el automóvil donde venían los supervivientes arrancara, advirtió sobre Leon y su habilidad para estrellar vehículos, ése accidente nadie lo quería presenciar por lo que la agente tomó el volante, Kabal comenzó a tener visiones sobre una carretera desolada, una voz le dictaba en su mente a qué dirección tendría que ir, este le decía a Helena sobre que rutas debían tomar, al llegar...

Había un automóvil incinerado, este ardía conforme las llamas del fuego y la gasolina se unían, dentro habían varias cosas, entre las que destacaban ropas femeninas y una pequeña gorra con las iniciales S. , Kabal supo de quién era aquél accesorio, se lamentó por no poder llegar a tiempo a salvar a quien más amó. De los cielos grisáceos, caían rayos y agua espesa, la carretera al borde de un acantilado era víctima de esta, mojando el frío concreto, a la vista se veía el caos, meteoritos y objetos caían desde el cielo, gigantescas criaturas eran vistas desde el horizonte. Raiden apareció cuando un aura de energía blanca recorrió su cuerpo.

—Aquí están, supervivientes. Deberán seguirme a un nuevo destino donde deberán mostrarse imperativos, fuertes ante los futuros adversarios que enfrentarán —Habló el sujeto de vestimenta reluciente, causando duda en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué otro lugar hay que ir si hay bestiales criaturas acechando, matando a miles de inocentes? —Preguntó Redfield, duda podía notarse en su rostro al recordar que casi fue asesinada por un ente extraño.

—Señorita Claire, este no es un momento preciso para preguntar, deberían seguirme a un sitio seguro donde, podrán descansar por un momento, vamos, tomen mis manos —Respondió serio, cierta brillante luz blanca comenzaba a iluminar alrededor del pequeño grupo de supervivientes, cuando todos abrían sus ojos, estaban ahí, en una pequeña isla donde una luna llena blanca iluminaba un oscuro y estrellado cielo.

—Prepárense para todos los horrores por venir, a partir de ahora forjen sus alianzas, recuerden: su mejor amigo puede ser su peor enemigo, cuiden sus espaldas y su delantera, síganme por favor.

El grupo de ocho personas continuó, salió de una pequeña cabaña y se dirigieron a un gran patio, habían monjes shaolin sentados mirando hacia la lejana oscuridad del cielo, Megan y Jennifer tomaron sus manos, asustadas ante otros participantes que miraban a ambas con desprecio. Ada Wong se veía indiferente, teniendo como siempre su típico y merecido aire de superioridad ante todos, brazos cruzados y firme se mantuvo. Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy y Helena Harper miraban atentos alrededor de todos, tomaron muy en serio las palabras de ese hombre parecido a un extraño ser divino, eso no era algo de todos los días.

Desde el techo de una casa que reducía entre el patio apareció un extraño hombre, este era un anciano con ropajes azules y dragones dorados como decoración, pantalones de tela negros y chancletas, este se teletransportó y apareció en frente de los supervivientes, competidores y seres de mundos extraños ajenos a Earthrealm.

—¡Saludos, presentes! monstruos terribles, humanos despreciables, seres fuera de este mundo sedientos de sangre y carne. Yo, su anfitrión, el dueño de sus almas Shang Tsung les daré el placer de dar inicio a esta ronda de Combates Mortales donde probarán su intelecto, fuerza y superioridad con cada enemigo. Abandonen sus estúpidos amoríos, amistades y fraternidades, a partir de momento este será un sádico juego de supervivencia. No, no me refiero precisamente a venir aquí y tomar el té, risas, felicidad y esperanza morirán con el paso del tiempo. Daremos inicio a una muestra de una batalla que serán constantemente realizadas, recuerden: todos ustedes no valen nada, son la escoria de sus mundos, la basura que todos desechan, el pobre animal que abandonan en las calles, son mis juguetes. Mortal Kombat es así como lo llamamos, la humanidad, oh, deshonorables humanos cobardes, su mundo corre riesgos, el Outworld ha ganado consecutivamente ocho torneos donde todos muestran ser débiles, sí... Si todos los humanos participantes por sus vidas y la de su estúpido planeta quedan fuera de este torneo, todos morirán y será esta realidad parte del Emperador Shao Kahn, para no alargarme dando el mismo discurso cada trescientos años... ¡Afilen espadas! ¡Recarguen las municiones de sus armas! ¡Prepárense a asesinar o ser asesinados! Esto es un Combate Mortal del que pocos sobrevivirán —Shang Tsung habló, algunos presentes no paraban de estar atónitos a lo que escucharon, la vida de millones dependía de un hilo, sus propias almas también.

—Parece que... alguien no tomó sus medicamentos —Bufó Claire, haciendo reír a un grupo de personas.

—Señorita Redfield, qué irrespetuosa es usted, como premio será la primera víctima o superviviente dando así, inicio a este noveno torneo —Dijo Shang Tsung al ver fijamente a los ojos de campo rojo.

—¡Eso no me lo esperaba!, sabe mi apellido sin conocerme, quiero ver qué otras invasiones a la privacidad quedan por ver... —Dijo ella con una peculiar sonrisa, poniéndose ante todos los luchadores.

—¡Jade! ¿Por qué no le demuestras a esta inservible humana lo que el Mundo Exterior tiene preparado para los insolentes?

—Esto será muy fácil —Advirtió la dama morena, esta tenía ropas en su totalidad verde, estas desvelaban la mayor parte de sus atributos con pequeños trozos de tela esmeralda y dorada.

—¿Tan fácil como tú y tu vestimenta? si a eso te refieres, te apoyo —Dijo Redfield, recargando una pequeña pistola en manos, se veía confiada.

—¡Insolente, tu cabeza será mía! —Habló enfurecida Jade, no se veía tan contenta con la situación, preparó su bojutzu afilando la punta metálica.

La batalla inició, Claire no tenía ganas de morir, al contrario, vería como algo entretenido la batalla en la que estaba envuelta, la noche arrasó, el viento aullaba golpeando la copa de los árboles que estaban alrededor, los supervivientes y competidores se alejaban para no entrar en contacto con las divas que iban a luchar, incluso una pantalla verde rodeó a todos para que evitara interferir con la pelea. La chica pelirroja apuntaba con su pistola en dirección a la cabeza de Jade quien, eludió fácilmente las balas de plata que eran disparadas por Redfield, una aura esmeralda provenía de Jade. Nada como manchar el suelo de sangre escarlata gracias a duros golpes a puño cerrado, a decir verdad, parecía que el género femenino se volvía una fiera salvaje. Jade tomó su Bojutzu, atacando a la motociclista con esta arma, debido a que ambas puntas de ese palo con decorado verde y dorado tenía puntas, partes de la ropa de Redfield se rompieron. En contraataque se armó con un gran cuchillo, atacando a la chica de Edenia, dolía, era malo ver su sangre salir por parte de esas pequeñas heridas. Tomó la fuerza suficiente para dar un gran golpe en la cara a Jade con su puño, con cuchillo en mano logró asestar varias veces en el estómago de la morena, completamente enfurecida. Claire la tiró al piso y cada golpe violento era dirigido al rostro de la dama de verde, quien se ponía más y más hinchada, moretones sangrantes se presentaron. La chica del mundo exterior agarró una daga y la enterró en la espalda de Claire, ambas se apuñalaban con sus evidentes pertenencias, causando terror en algunos presentes. Ambas no querían morir, no tenían ese lujo en mente, perdían fuerzas,

—¡Quítate de mí, perra! —Gritó Jade, tomando de los cabellos a Claire y así, darle un sin fin de patadas en el estómago, por otra parte la americana se limitaba a apuñalarla.

—¡Señor del trueno! ¡Haga algo! A este paso morirán —Pidió el chico policía, Michael se llamaba.

—No puedo, nadie puede hacer algo, ellas dos ahora con su sangre, sudor y lágrimas están dando lo mejor de sí, sólo una ganará, no más discusiones de esto.

Con cada golpe era inútil que se rindieran, Claire cayó de rodillas, Jade tomó su bojutsu, de la parte afilada trató de asestar a Redfield pero, hizo sólo una estupidez, la motociclista resultó más ágil y rápida, esquivando el palo de punta mortífera, arrebatando el mismo, enterrando este en la espalda de Jade, atravesándose.

—Las humanas son ciertamente unas fieras salvajes, bestias repugnantes que emiten su instinto animal si su vida corre riesgo. Señorita Redfield, vuelva a tomar su cuchillo manchado de sangre y de final al sufrimiento de su víctima, por primera vez sea la dueña de la vida de alguien —Anunció Shang Tsung, Kitana tenía los ojos rojos de la rabia e impotencia de no poder salvar a Jade.

—No —Dijo al unísono la motociclista, del escenario tomó una maceta y decidió estrellarla en la cabeza de la morena, no había otra mejor manera de mandarla a dormir, era increíble ver la resistencia de otra mujer como ella pero, ni siquiera era una, la espalda de Jade comenzó a cicatrizar, lástima que la chica de vestimenta esmeralda sólo dormía sacando líquido rojo de su cabeza.

—¡Claire Redfield ha ganado! ¡Claire ha mostrado piedad!, recuerde, a veces su enemigo tomará ventaja de esto y, usted morirá, veo su futuro, su muerte, más le vale andarse con cuidado —Dijo el anciano, Kitana bajó de la estructura roja asiática para ayudar a su amiga, mirando con un odio desmesurado a Claire.

—Tú nunca sobrevivirás a esto, tu alma arderá en los lagos del Netherrealm, te lo prometemos las dos —Dijo tras desvanecerse en una hermosa luz aguamarina.

—Felicitaciones Claire, eres una gran...—Quiso decir Raiden a la chica pero, recibió una bofetada.

—¡Desgraciado idiota! ¡Escuché tu conversación hace poco y casi muero ahí atrás! ¿De qué va todo esto? Tú, estos supervivientes y yo tenemos mucho por hablar.

—De acuerdo, sí, primero curamos tus heridas y nos vamos a una cabaña en esta isla —Dijo el dios, llevando a los protagonistas hasta una habitación bastante cómoda, camas, muebles y un montón de cosas acogedoras.

Mientras tanto, Kabal junto Helena Harper decidieron escabullirse entre las mazmorras.

—En una visión vi una zona como esta, estalactitas, rejas, esto es una cárcel..., para fortuna la batalla inició, no nos queda mucho para que se den cuenta que faltamos —Anunció Kabal, mirando en cada zona de la mazmorra.

—Son curiosas tus habilidades y tu preocupación, eres bastante agradable, ojalá tu amigo siga vivo —Como insumo trató de consolar Helena, logrando una sonrisa en el policía.

—Lo está, puedo sentirlo.

Tras dar unos pasos en un fétido lugar repleto de criaturas, charcos apestosos de agua apareció un monstruo con cuchillas por brazos, su rostro era repleto de colmillos gigantes, su ropa era inicialmente blanca pero, estaba manchada de sangre. Trató de arremeter contra el dúo, Harper tomó su escopeta hydra y le voló la cabeza, haciendo un gran estruendo.

—No estoy para mierdas como esta, sigamos buscando a tu novio, ya veremos cómo salimos —Con indiferencia habló ella, dejando a un ser decapitado en el sueño de piedra caliza.

Tras seguir caminando encontraron a una mujer complemente desnuda atada a una pared, estaba inconsciente. En frente de esta había una celda, Kabal con unas cuchillas logró destruir un cansado viejo y descubrir a Kurtis Stryker con poca ropa, tenía moretones, manchas de sangre y tierra, lo habían maltratado.

— Stryker, amigo, estoy aquí ¿Qué te hicieron estos malnacidos? Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro...

Cuando Helena cargó a la chica en cueros y Kabal a su gran amigo de esa prisión, Shang Tsung apareció, llamó a sus guardias pero, una luz blanca iluminó a los supervivientes y los llevó hasta la ubicación de Raiden y otras personas mas.

—... —Prefirió omitir palabras el dios del trueno, sabiendo que no tenía ni siquiera un por qué al tratar de regañar.

—Sí, continúa "Raiden", quiero saber por qué mis vacaciones con mi Harley Davison fueron estropeadas —Dijo Claire, siendo tratada por Megan, la chica proporcionaba vendas y ungüentos.

—Como decía, hay alguien más involucrado en este ataque entre mundos, el emperador Shao Kahn desde el mundo exterior abrió portales, criaturas salieron de los mismos pero, para entonces todos habían muerto. Ese ser que atacó a Redfield era proveniente de su tierra, llegué a la conclusión de que ustedes los humanos fueron los causantes de su propia destrucción, además, habían personas podridas en mi trayecto por su mundo, eso es algo bastante nuevo para mí, ¿Saben por qué? —Habló entre los supervivientes Raiden, causando impresión al saber que el planeta tierra ya había llegado a su cumbre antes de la invasión entre mundos.

—Hay más gente viva allá fuera, ¡Debemos salvarlos! —Dijo Kabal, tomando cuidados de Stryker y la chica desconocida.

—No es nuestro problema, en dado caso de que haya gente con vida, serán bastante pocos, ustedes fueron encontrados de milagro, nadie más puede participar en este torneo de Mortal Kombat ¿No escucharon las reglas y el por qué están aquí? La batalla de esta valiente mujer sólo fue un comienzo, pudo haber muerto, todos podemos tener los días contados sin saberlo... Descansen guerreros, se lo merecen, mañana arderá el Netherrealm sobre la tierra.


	4. Arderá el Netherrealm sobre la tierra

**Nota de autor: Hay algunas incoherencias en el capítulo anterior, con gusto los arreglaré :3. **

**Sí, hay dos lesbianas en este fic, no por eso van a tener un "trato especial" aquí y ser "únicas" por eso, no hay de qué alarmarse. **

**Si piensan que el OC tendrá olas de sexo con el protagonista..., están equivocados.**

**Soy una papa uwu. **

Tras decir eso, algunos se fueron a dormir, Claire seguía bajo los cuidados de Jennifer hasta que la pelirroja durmió, por otra parte Kabal velaba por Stryker, lo quería mucho como para perderlo incluso en sus brazos, deseaba verle con los ojos abiertos, esos marrones globos anunciando su vida tras la cercanía de las garras de la muerte. También estaba al tanto de la desconocida mujer sin ropas, le dio cobijo y cubrió sus heridas con algunas vendas o parches, era un agradable sitio aquél, un suelo cubierto por un tapete café, el techo de madera negra, paredes grisáceas de piedra, como alrededor habían muebles gigantescos de madera marrón y literas, varias camas preparadas para la comodidad del agotado que quisiera acostarse, vaya ironía viendo a los pocos supervivientes realmente cansados. Stryker comenzaba a moverse empezando a hacer sonidos con su boca, negaba con la cabeza, quería moverse, Kabal con sorpresa se dirigió a su compañero caído y lo trató.

—¡No! No te levantes, aún estás muy débil para algo como eso —Preocupado atendió Kabal, tomando de las manos a Kurtis.

—Cómo duele..., cuando encuentre al bastardo se arrepentirá de hacerme esto —Un tanto enojado sentenció el sargento, volteando a mirar a su amigo que estaba a un costado de él.

—¿Qué sucedió, Kurtis?, hemos pasado bastante tiempo tratando de encontrarte y..., soy fatal como amigo, estabas casi moribundo en aquél calabozo —En voz baja se arrepentía el policía, tornando su rostro de un color rojizo.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, de igual forma era imposible que nos encontraras..., por cierto, ¿Cómo diste con nosotros?

—Es una larga historia, cuando te encuentres mejor podrás lidiar con estas alocadas aventuras. Por cierto, encontré también a esta mujer en esas fosas donde estabas, me pregunto quién será...

—Venía conmigo, fue de los pocos supervivientes en aquella masacre en New York, pensé en dispararle en cuanto la vi salir de un montón de cuerpos de "zombis" pero resulta que era una chica con vida que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado, no recuerdo bien su nombre... ¿Diana?... ¿Dana?..., lo he olvidado. La ola de golpes de estos malnacidos hijos de perra me han hecho olvidar muchas cosas —Contó el miembro del S.W.A.T, acostado sin la posibilidad de moverse. De pronto en otra cama la joven mujer de cabello largo lacio se levantó con un severo dolor de cabeza, quizás algo de alcohol o agua ayudaría.

—Justamente hablábamos de ti... ¿Dana? —Comentó Kabal, viendo que la joven no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo.

—¿Dana? Jejeje..., ése no es mi nombre, he alcanzado a escuchar parte de su conversación, lo lamento si me veo como una entrometida... ¡Soy Dinah Graham!, tu amigo es todo un héroe, o sea, me salvó la vida cuando bien pudo dejarme atrás para ser comida viva por los zombis —Alagó ella, cayendo al suelo y volviéndose a levantar, había sido un pequeño mareo. —Tenemos tantas cosas por contar, como... ¡Por qué seguimos vivos cuando todo el mundo ha muerto! ¿Vieron esas criaturas gigantes de las nubes? ¡Como si fuera una película! Nunca creí en mi vida...

—¡Tranquila! Luego contaremos detalles sobre nosotros..., por cierto, ¿De qué "criaturas" hablas tú? Si lo único que hemos visto han sido hordas y hordas de zombis —Pidió respuesta a eso Stryker, de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, se los resumiré desde mi punto de vista: Iba caminando a las plazas en los centros comerciales, estaba de shopping. De pronto al salir por el gran parque en el que me encontraste comenzó a caer una lluvia extraña, era un líquido rojo como si se tratara de sangre viscosa, sólo de pensar eso me recorre un escalofrío en la espalda. —Pausó, inhalando y exhalando —La gente comenzó a enfermar y caían al suelo para volverse a levantar y caminar de forma extraña, había otros que estaban igual que yo: desconcertados sin mostrar efectos de esa agua rara. Cuando en el cielo salieron muchos "portales", agujeros verdes y un montón de criaturas gigantescas hicieron su aparición, empezando a tomar personas y asesinarlas, te soy sincera, casi todos estaban muertos antes de la llegada de ellos... ¿Cómo sobreviví?, realmente no lo sé, algo me golpeó en la cabeza y cuando tenía noción de lo que sucedía me di cuenta que estaba atrapada entre muchos cuerpos de un gran número de víctimas. Lo que me sorprende es que comentes que no viste ninguna criatura, ¡Estaban por todas partes! —Narró la chica, tomando un vaso de agua cercano a una mesa, tomó un jarrón de jade y vertió el líquido en la figura cuadrangular, se propuso a beber. —¿Gustas?

—¿Criaturas? ¿A qué se refiere? —Dijo en duda el policía rubio. —Gracias, me vendría bien algo de eso en mí, estoy seco.

–Es casi lo mismo que comentábamos horas antes de la llegada de ustedes dos. A lo que ésta mujer se refiere seguramente son BOWs. ¿Que qué es eso? Antes eran personas pero gracias a un virus que les fue administrado sumando su fisicalidad o genoma han logrado mutar, pierden conciencia, su humanidad muere y sólo se dedican a matar —Respondió a la duda Claire Redfield, tenía poco tiempo que se acababa de despertar.

—¿Virus? ¿Ahora jugamos a ser dioses? ¡Genial! —En ironía se dirigió Kabal a Redfield, bastante serio.

—Sí..., lo que "Dinah" nos da a entender es que este "virus" fue propagado mediante una lluvia y se manifestó como tal, para después transmitirse por el aire en un estado gaseoso y matar a todo lo que aún no había sido invadido, dando inicio a monstruos como el que encontraste atacando a mi persona y el que hicimos explotar. —Redfield hizo una pausa —Tal y como dijo el Dios del trueno aquí presente, en parte fue culpa de la tierra toda esta catástrofe, en lo que me parece aún sin creer a pesar de verlo con mis propios ojos son esos monstruos que esta mujer detalla, efectivamente aparecían del cielo a través de portales ¿Te acuerdas de aquella criatura gigante que vimos en el horizonte de esa desolada carretera que destruía edificios?, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos..., del todo —

—Ahora que lo comentas, cuando estaba en New York antes de que todos mis amigos y familiares murieran, vi en las noticias de explosivos que detonaron en el cielo y un extraño humo se desvaneció..., es posible que... —Comentó Kurtis, su frase fue seguida por Redfield.

—Efectivamente, yo también oí de dichos sucesos en el cielo de grandes ciudades..., esto provocó los brotes víricos, mas no el hecho de que criaturas de "otros mundos" aparecieran.

Gracias a la cooperación entre los supervivientes, ahora tenían una idea más clara sobre la catástrofe y los brotes víricos, esas dudas fueron al fin cerradas, por el momento debían preocuparse únicamente en no morir a manos del torneo: Stryker y Graham ya no participaban pues, en su momento en la emboscada y durante su sentencia en el calabozo pelearon contra Shang Tsung, perdiendo, como el anciano quería más víctimas y vio a través del alma de ambos una manera de conseguir más participantes, usó como carnada, vaya que funcionó.

Por otra parte, en un lugar muy lejano en una habitación que tenía un ventanal con vista a la ciudad estaba un sujeto bastante alto, poseía un traje completamente negro, chamarra, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, sus rubios cabellos eran lo único que podían apreciarse entre los rayos lunares en la densa penumbra. Shang Tsung había aparecido, hizo que unos focos iluminaran de un color blanco y dieran luz al sitio, era una bonita sala de estar con alfombra roja de rombos en el centro, sofás blancos y candelabros de oro en el techo negro.

—¿Y quien se supone que perturba mi estadía? —Preguntó sin voltear atrás el malévolo Albert Wesker, disfrutando de la vista a través de los ventanales.

—Señor Wesker, por lo visto usted se ha adelantado en querer dominar este mundo, mis tropas me han comentado que casi todo el planeta tierra está infestado de una enfermedad de la cual usted fue creador —Dijo Shang Tsung, creando supuestas alabanzas.

—Mis planes no están dentro del límite de interés de otros. Lo que dices no son más que estupideces, esto no es una enfermedad, es una cura para que lo único vivo que quede sean los elegidos de mi nuevo mundo..., lárgate de aquí antes de que te arrepientas por tu insignificante aparición —Sentenció el creador de aquél genocidio, manteniendo la mirada aún fija en aquellos vidrios que despejaban un apocalíptico escenario.

—Perdón por mi insolencia, soy Shang Tsung, representante del Gran Emperador y Conquistador de mundos Shao Kahn, mi señor dio la orden de acabar con señales de vida en esta realidad, pero, he de reiterar y ser redundante: usted se nos ha adelantado. Puedo ver en su negra alma... aquella que desprende un aura mucho más oscura que sus ropas, que usted desea saber más sobre estas criaturas, según tengo entendido una mujer llamada Ada Wong trabajó con usted, la mandó a tomar muestras de un Tarkata. —El anciano tomó aire y prosiguió — Mire, le propongo una unión entre mundos, mientras usted experimenta con nuestras criaturas, saca conclusiones y elabora las denominadas "toxinas", nosotros seremos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con nuestros enemigos. Destronar al gran Lucifer y su creador que yace en lo más profundo del Netherrealm... ¿Qué me dice? ¿Acepta? —En un gran discurso se dirigía Tsung, Albert se paró de su asiento, con una sonrisa bastante peculiar estrechó la mano, sus intenciones eran otras bastante negras.

Mientras tanto, habían otros seres rondando la isla en busca de algún desafortunado al que cazar, habían seres con apariencia humana pero, todos presentaban malformaciones o algún tipo de color llamativo en sus pieles, la increíble y hermosa noche era la imperativa en el eco de las miles de personas que fallecían a cada momento. Por otra parte, en el Willamette Memorial Megaplex, una zona de Colorado parecida a un centro comercial que fue tomada por militares, mismos donde estaban La B.S.A.A junto con Las Fuerzas Especiales, unían sus mandos para detener zombis, BOWs o criaturas de otro mundo. El capitán y miembro clave de la organización gubernamental: Chris Redfield y la General de Tácticas Especiales Sonya Blade tomaban con seriedad el asunto, ellos estaban en una de las bases norteamericanas creadas en el subterráneo de la ciudad planeando rutas de escape para proteger a los pocos civiles supervivientes y valientes hombres y mujeres que tenían en su poder. Todo se tornaba difícil, aunque contaran con un gran arsenal de armas la zona pronto caería y, nadie quería morir en una fatídica situación como aquella, Blade se enfureció tirando una mesa al suelo debido a la frustración, otros miembros como el honorable Jackson Briggs, amigo de Sonya y clave de las FE, o la inteligente dama Jill Valentine trataban de dar ideas a la situación.

—Redfield, ¡No tenemos espacio para más civiles aquí! Debes comprender que hemos nuestras reservas pronto se agotarán y ellos serán nuevos enemigos —Dijo Sonya Blade, golpeando a la pared a puño cerrado.

Chris miraba pensativo al suelo gris de una pequeña habitación, recordó a sus amigos caídos en desgracia, por primera vez debía estar de acuerdo a palabras ajenas, madurar un poco ante cierta hipertensión en situaciones como esa.

—Nos necesitan General Blade, todos mueren allá fuera, son gente como nosotros tratando de sobrevivir —Trató de hacer entrar en razón Redfield, consiguiendo lo contrario.

—¡Entienda Capitán! ¡HICIMOS LO QUE ESTABA A NUESTRO ALCANCE!, además, este sitio pronto caerá, han pasado días desde esta situación, no pienso discutir más este juego... Jax, soldado, tome todos los vehículos que pueda, trate de ordenar a los supervivientes, calme a estos y si se revelan dispare, no tendremos psicópatas aquí —Ordenó Sonya, Jackson asintió, abandonando la habitación.

—¿Matarlos? No eres quién para decidir cuántos se van y cuántos se quedan, ¡Deténgase ahora mismo soldado!, no podemos caer en la locura, podemos llevar esto de otra manera sin tener más muertos o heridos —Con voz alta pidió Redfield, se generaba una gran confusión.

—Capitán Redfield, es usted un ingenuo hijo de perra, lo digo en serio. Es bastante humilde, incluso digno de honor por su parte que quiera ver por otros en precarias situaciones..., entienda, ¿Sabe qué harán estas personas? Se matarán entre ellas al caer en una tendencia psicópata, lo digo en verdad. ¿O acaso no leyó las notas de Frank West en 2006 de Willamette, Colorado o el reportaje de Rebecca Chang y Chuck Greene en 2010 sobre lo ocurrido en Fortune City? ¿Por qué no le pregunta a Jill Valentine sobre los horrores de Raccoon City? ¿Me equivoco Señorita Valentine?, en brotes víricos, masacres, hay gente con un tornillo zafado y no vamos a correr riesgos, termino esta conversación.

Y la General salió por una puerta de metal, Chris quedó de brazos cruzados, firme sin decir nada, Valentine lo abrazó, prometió que todo estaría bien y nada malo ocurriría. Habían pasado días desde los ataques, bastante curioso ya que los supervivientes en los que estaban incluidos Kabal, Stryker, Claire y otros más apenas pasaron unas cuantas horas, medio día quizá, el choque de mundos alteraba todo. Disparo tras disparo, el sonido retumbaba en los oídos del señor, negaba con su cabeza, sabiendo que eso pasaría. Salió, vio una gran cantidad de muertos gracias a balas que atravesaron sus cuerpos. No dijo nada, se limitó a subir a un vehículo 4x4 y romper la entrada del centro comercial, esos largos cristales y ser guiado nuevamente hasta otra base cercana al estado, no había emociones, no había... nada.

Aquí acabo (?, en este capítulo revelé cosas de esta historia:

**1._ El rescate de Stryker y Dinah así como el por qué del brote vírico. **

**2.- Alianza entre la B.S.A.A y las FE. **

**3.- Un pacto de Albert Wesker y Shang Tsung. **

**4.- La existencia de un ser como Lucifer, tengo entendido él también existe en el universo de Mortal Kombat. **

**5.- Cuarto capítulo sin ser porno ¡Yupi! :D. **

**6.- La existencia de personajes del universo de Dead Rising, por ende varias referencias, como no tengo algo fijo no puedo poner aún estos personajes, además de que me limito a trabajar únicamente en dos universos haciendo refere**ncias del tercero


End file.
